Poolside at the Anderson Mansion
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and Cooper Anderson have some naughty fun around the swimming pool.


_**A/N: For my regular readers, this is NOT WilSon. This story focuses on 3 characters from TV's**_ _ **glee**_ _ **. If you are not cool with M/M/M action with consensual sibling incest, give this a pass. I have no claims to the**_ _ **glee**_ _ **property.**_

Cooper Anderson pulls into the circular driveway of his parents' estate. _"A brief hiatus before I start my new TV role. I might as well spend it in luxury even if I have to endure the presence of Father and Mother."_ He notices Blaine's gold Porsche parked next to an unfamiliar car. _"Oh, good. The Anderson Bros together again. That must be his fiance's car."_ Cooper chuckles. **"The Squirt and Kurt."**

Cooper makes his way to this room. He puts his things away and changes for a swim. As he strides through the house in his thick, navy, terry-cloth robe, he can't help noticing how empty it feels. _"I haven't encountered Mother or Father. Neither Blaine nor Kurt were in Blaine's room when I stopped there. I haven't even seen any of the domestic staff. This is creepy."_

Opening the French doors onto the patio, Cooper hears a low chuckle and a higher giggle. He sees Blaine and Kurt snuggled up on one chaise lounge chair. They are wearing matching tiny, boxer-style, rainbow-striped swim-trunks. Cooper's mouth grows dry as his blood flow surges to his crotch. The boys make a hot-looking couple. Sun-kissed Blaine with his dark, curly hair has the compact fitness of a boxer with a light but noticeable sprinkling of dark hair all over. Auburn-haired Kurt has pale skin stretched taut over the long sinews of a dancer's physique. Cooper shuts his eyes. _"Stop those thoughts right now. Yes, I long ago acknowledged my being pansexual and it's been a while since I've been with a guy. But this is my BROTHER!"_ He opens his eyes as Blaine's hand slides down Kurt's body to his swim-trunks. **"Hey, look who's here! It's the Squirt and Kurt."** He can't help smirking as he quotes his own rhyme. He paces over to the young couple and sits down on a neighboring chaise. He sits back and throws open his robe, proving he's wearing only a skimpy, navy speedo underneath.

Blaine hears Kurt's sharp gasp as he ogles Cooper's admittedly fine torso. **"Hey, Coop. What brings you home?"**

" **A little R & R before I start taping my new role on the soap opera **_**Hard Days and Heated Nights**_ **. So, are the parents no en casa?"**

Blaine scoffs. **"You think I'd dare bring Kurt out here if they were around? Father's at a business convention in Las Vegas of all places, and Mother's gone to Puerto Vallarta with some of her sorority friends."**

Cooper smiles brightly. **"Good. We can all rest easier without them. What about the staff?"**

Kurt wrinkles his nose. **"Your parents dismiss them when they leave town. They seem to feel that Blaine is helpless by himself and will stay with my family under Dad's supervision."**

" **Kurt and I stay here. We like to cook together and watch movies all night if we want. There are lots of things we can do together in this house."**

Cooper smiles winningly and his light, blue eyes twinkle. **"Including each other."**

Instead of a high giggle, Kurt emits a much lower growl. **"Sometimes. Sometimes."**

Cooper stands up and drops his robe on the chair. **"Since there are no prying eyes, I am going to do something I've always wanted to do here."** Taking hold of the speedo's waistband, he pushes them down and off his body.

Blaine and Kurt cannot stop themselves from staring at Cooper's body. Kurt swallows the sudden flood of saliva awash in his mouth while Blaine's mouth drops open until he is forced to lick his lips. Cooper preens at their appreciation. He's happy to know when his devotion to his work-out routine doesn't go unnoticed. **"I need to get used to being around at least semi-undressed guys. The soap role I got is a bed-hopping, bisexual attorney."** He reaches up to caress his own chest.

Both boys titter loudly. **"Come on, Cooper. We've both seen your social media photos and have compared them to the photo-shopped ones printed in the tabloids. That older, award-winning actress you were dating?"** Cooper nods with a small smile on his face. **"We know that the only reason you didn't break up her marriage is that she was sharing you with her husband."**

Kurt puts an arm around Blaine's shoulders. **"That popular vocalist you recently broke up with seemed very familiar to Blaine. He finally figured out that Hope used to be a former Dalton Warbler named Clifford!"**

Cooper flexes and stretches his arms and legs. **"Okay. It's all true. If someone is interested in me, I have no problem spending time with them."** He saunters around the pool to climb up to the diving board. At the end of the board, Cooper performs a stripper-style body roll and dives in.

Kurt squeals and grasps Blaine's hands. **"I've now seen Cooper Anderson completely nude!"**

Looking hurt, Blaine's lips puff out in a pout. **"Kurt, he's my brother."**

" **Ah, mon chou a la crème, you don't understand. Before you came into my life, all I had were fantasies and your older brother was my biggest celebrity crush."** Blaine gazes at the well sculpted body gliding through the water and then looks down at himself. He folds his arms over his chest and leans back in the chair. Kurt smiles and runs his fingers through his lover's gel-free hair. Leaning in, he gives Blaine a fervid kiss. **"Blaine, you know what you do to me. I love your body and the way those lips of yours feel wrapped around my . . ."** Kurt blushes and Blaine grins broadly. Kurt's hands begin to roam over Blaine's firm torso, slowly heading for the waistband of his trunks.

Blaine's eyes leave Kurt's and he quickly sits up. **"What is Coop doing over there?"**

Kurt's hands rise back up Blaine's chest as he looks around. **"What? He's just standing there."**

" **Right. He's just standing in the water with his back to us, staring at the bushes."** Blaine gets up and starts padding around the pool toward his brother, leaving Kurt a little frustrated. **"Hey, Cooper. What are you doing?"** Cooper swiftly moves away from the rim of the pool.

The older man actually blushes slightly and grins. **"I was . . . you know . . . the water jet . . . and my . . ."** Blaine looks perplexed. **"You've never done that? Come on in the water, Squirt. I've got something awesome to show you."** Blaine shrugs his shoulders and dives gracefully into the pool. When he surfaces, Cooper grabs his arm and pulls his brother in closely. He maneuvers Blaine's body so that the pool-jet hits the front of his trunks.

" **Wow. That does feel amazing."**

Cooper's smile takes on a wicked bend as he pins Blaine's arms to his sides with one arm while the thumb of the other hand hooks into Blaine's trunks. **"It'll feel even better this way."** Cooper slips the shorts from his younger brother's body and pushes Blaine's hardened shaft into the stream.

" **Cooper! What are you doing?"** He tries to struggle but to no avail. **"I . . . I'm . . . I'm going to-"** As white streams float to the pool's surface, Cooper releases his brother's arms and reaches down to explore Blaine's most intimate crevice. Blaine's eyes roll to the back of his head as he reaches back to rub Cooper's arm with one hand while the other rubs along Cooper's turgid manhood. Blaine seems to collapse as he throws his arms over the side of the pool for support.

Cooper pulls himself out of the pool and heads for another chaise lounge. **"You are welcome, Squirt."**

" **Why do you call him that?"** Kurt stands over the older man. **"His name is Blaine Devon!"**

Cooper side-eyes both young men and smiles devilishly. **"Do you really want to know?"** Both nod. **"Okay. When Mother announced she was pregnant, I had just had a sex-ed unit in Science and was discovering masturbation."** Cooper deliberately glances at the white substance slowly headed for the drain. The fiances wrinkle their noses in disgust.

Cooper adjusts in his chair, he bends his right knee to place his foot on the chair while stretching out his left leg. This gives Kurt a spectacular view of Cooper's entire body. Blaine, still in the pool, also has a great view looking up between his brother's legs. Cooper looks down at the pair of honey-amber colored eyes staring at him and then looks up at Kurt's glasz-colored eyes. The older man's chest swells with pride as his shaft throbs in arousal. Cooper's right hand strays across his chest then descends to his hard member to give it a squeeze. Kurt's shaft jumps within the confines of his trunks. **"You like what you see? You can touch if you want. Blaine, can your fiance touch your big brother? In fact, why don't you come up here to do some touching yourself? We both got a good grope at each other a minute ago."**

Blaine looks around the bottom of the pool. **"Coop, where's my swim-suit?"**

Cooper lifts his left hand to hold the sodden material aloft. **"These? You don't need them."** He tosses them over his shoulder.

Blaine pulls himself out of the pool and quickly heads for his trunks. Cooper grabs him by the arm and makes Blaine sit on his lap. Cooper's stiff member brushes against Blaine's upper thigh. The elder brother takes a firm hold and starts stroking Blaine. The younger man tries a half-hearted struggle, but the hand on him feels far too good.

Blaine turns slightly to put his hands on Cooper's chest. **"Don't you think this is a little weird?"**

Cooper shrugs. **"I might if I let myself think about it. But I'm not. I just want to enjoy being naughty while we're alone."** He looks over at Kurt. **"And you. I haven't forgotten you. Come over here and touch me . . . wherever you want."** He winks.

Kurt kneels down and gives both of Cooper's nipples a good twist. Cooper shuts his eyes and moans loudly as a shudder wracks his body. **"See, Blaine. You aren't a freak for having such sensitive nipples. It's genetic."** Kurt leans over to lick his lover's nipples, eliciting a low moan and a shudder from Blaine. Kurt's hands glide down Cooper's chest, tug at the hair sprouting below his navel, and finally wrap around his inflexible length. Another moan is heard. Kurt gasps when he feels a hand brush the front of his swim-trunks.

Cooper's fingers dip inside Kurt's waistband. **"Come on, Kurt. The Anderson brothers are naked. It's your turn."** As Kurt stands up, Cooper's hand keeps the trunks where they are. Kurt merely steps out of them. The older man is pleasantly surprised at the state of Kurt's equipment. _"He's so thick it's tantalizing and he has at least three inches on me or Blaine."_ Cooper glimpses his brother nearly drooling at the sight of his nude and erect partner. Cooper grabs onto Kurt and gives him a couple of firm strokes. He is almost immediately rewarded by being hit on the forehead, cheek, and neck by Kurt's release.

Kurt giggles and blushes ferociously. **"Sorry about that. Anderson eye-candy overload."**

Cooper chuckles and gathers the hot fluid into his hand. He uses that hand to stroke his younger brother while his other hand rubs up and down Blaine's back, getting daringly close to his buttocks. Blaine closes his eyes and leans back with his arms clutching the side of the chair for support. He whimpers a little as he thrusts into his brother's hand. Blaine's eyes snap open and lock with Kurt's as he erupts explosively on his chest.

Kurt uses his hand to wipe his lover's chest clean, stopping only to tease his nipples which causes Blaine to moan deeply. Using the hand that cleaned Blaine, Kurt begins stroking Cooper's fully engorged shaft. Kurt's free hand caresses Blaine's torso, then switches over to Cooper's chest. Kurt catches Cooper's eyes as he gives Cooper's member a bit of a twist and swipes his thumb over the tip. The older man moans loudly as his hips cant to meet Kurt's movement. Blaine joins in by fondling his brother's ball-sac, rolling the balls in his hand. Extending a couple of fingers, Blaine kneads his brother's perineum. Cooper's chest heaves as his climax hits him in the chest, on his clavicle and across his pectoral muscles.

After a few minutes recovery time, all three guys dive into the water to refresh themselves. They swim and splash around, having fun.

Cooper pulls himself from the water. He sits down on the rim with his feet in the water and his legs splayed wide. **"I'm ready for another round if anybody else is."**

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck. **"Sorry. Blaine and I have to get ready to go to dinner with Rachel and her dads."**

" **That's okay. I had some tentative plans to go out with some buddies from school, anyway."** Making a show of his body, Cooper gets up, retrieves his speedo and robe, and heads into the house.

 _ **~SCENE 2~**_

Cooper Anderson leaves the dream state ad starts entering waking consciousness. Before he can gather his thoughts, he is lost to incredible sensations felt by his body. _"Fingers tightly gripping my thighs. Wet, hot suction on my . . . my . . ."_ He moans loudly and arches his back off the bed, He opens his eyes to see that his brother's fiance is smiling at him. _"Oh, it's Kurt. No. Wait. Something is wrong with this picture."_ He rubs his eyes carefully, not wanting to jostle whoever is between his legs. _"Let's try this again."_ He opens his eyes and sees Kurt sitting in his desk chair. Kurt's satin, scarlet robe is spread open and he's pleasuring himself. _"That is one fine instrument he's playing. So, if Kurt's over there, that means Blaine is -"_ Cooper throws back the covers to reveal his totally nude, younger brother whose lips are wrapped around his shaft. _"Man! I've long wanted to know how that talented mouth felt. Better than I ever imagined."_ He reaches down to run his fingers through Blaine's hair in appreciation. **"That feels so good, Squirt."** Cooper knew calling his brother that at this time was a mistake even as it left his mouth. He'd earned that slight scrape of teeth against his oh, so, sensitive skin. **"Gah! I'm sorry, Blaine. Please, keep doing what you were doing."** Blaine starts playing with his brother's balls as Cooper's manhood slips in and out of his throat. Blaine's tongue is also in constant motion, swirling over the hard flesh captured in his mouth. Cooper moans then whimpers even as he pants for breath. **"Blaine, hold off a moment. I want you to come up here so I can taste you, too."** He pats the bed next to him.

Blaine looks inquiringly at Kurt who says, **"Don't ask me. You're the one who woke up wondering what Cooper looks like with Morning Wood."** Blaine looks up his brother's body and into his heated and pleading blue eyes.

Blaine strokes himself a couple of times before climbing into bed beside Cooper. Being so close, Cooper takes a good look at Blaine's manhood as he strokes it. **"S—Blaine, I think I'm a little jealous. You have more girth than I do."**

Blaine looks at his body as one hand sweeps across his abdomen. **"What?"**

Cooper chuckles and gives Blaine a couple of pumps. **"I mean this. Your dick is thicker than mine."** He quickly slides his lips over the shaft and it disappears into his mouth. They both concentrate on pleasing each other. Once Cooper reaches a certain pattern and rhythm, he let his fingers and hands explore his little brother. _"Wow! I work out to stay fit and look as good as possible. Blaine says fit with his boxing routine and all the dancing his does in performances. He just exudes an innate sexiness!"_ Cooper realizes that he and Blaine have Kurt's FULL attention. He replaces his mouth with a hand. **"Kurt, why don't you come over here and join in?"**

" **Meaning what? You want to daisy-chain?"**

" **That sounds seriously interesting, but not right now."** He gives Blaine's ass a good, hard slap which makes his brother whimper and moan. **"I want you to come over and tap this while Blaine and I continue what we're doing."** Kurt grabs a small tube from his robe and quickly prepares himself and Blaine.

As Kurt finds his tempo, Blaine moans loudly around Cooper's shaft. _"Oh, god. I can't believe how excellent this all feels. I've got Cooper in my mouth which is a fantasy I've tried so hard not to think about. He's got a gift for orally pleasing another man. Oh! And Kurt is in me. He long ago learned how to hit me right every time. I can't hold out much longer!"_

Cooper is appreciating the sight of Kurt on the other side of Blaine's legs. _"I have fantasized about this a few times. Well, about tasting Blaine like this, ever since he came out and I accepted my own sexuality. I became curious about Blaine after once spying on him dressed only in boxer briefs and dancing in his room. Oh, god. He tastes so good!"_

Kurt watches the two brothers together. _"This is something I never dared dream about! My biggest celebrity crush and my sexy partner. Even when I found out they were brothers, I couldn't let myself see it. But experiencing it? So, so right!"_

Cooper's chest heaves for breath as he manages to hoarsely growl, **"Blaine!"**

Blaine feels the warm spurts hit the back of his throat just as Kurt forcefully hits his prostate. Giving Cooper's stomach a caress, Blaine warns his brother of his impending release. Cooper eagerly takes it all.

Kurt strokes Blaine's torso as he is sent over the edge. At a look from Cooper, Kurt pulls out and erupts across both brothers' bodies.

As they recover, Cooper asks, **"Got any plans for today? I have a few ideas."**

" **Sorry, Coop. Kurt wants to go do some shopping, today."**

" **I could go with you. There are a few things I could pick up."**

" **No, big bro. With Kurt, shopping is an Event. We'll be hitting several pocket plazas and shopping centers. It'll take hours."** Blaine looks at Kurt who giggles.

" **Okay, then. I'll just study my script by the pool."**

Kurt and Blaine drop off their purchases at the Hummels' house. They return to the estate and change to their swim-trunks. Before opening the French doors to the patio, they peer out to see Cooper. **"Look at him out there on that inflatable raft, naked and on his stomach."** Blaine licks his lips. **"I bet he's been like that all day."**

Kurt shakes his head and points to a furniture group. **"Look. That table is littered with diet soda cans, what looks like the remains of a large salad, a well-used coffee mug, and a script with lots of scribbled notes on it. He's been studying hard."**

" **Wow. He must really want that role."**

Kurt nods his head as they both remove their shorts. **"That and he wants to impress his brother."**

" **What?"**

" **Mon cheri, the few times I've seen you together, there is always a rivalry. I finally figured it out. Cooper has talent and is a triple-threat artist. He has had to work very hard to be as good as he is. But try as hard as he can, Cooper is still outmatched by the natural talent of his little brother."**

Blaine scrunches his eyebrows together, briefly obscuring his eyes. He looks up at his fiance with a charming smile and kisses him deeply. **"That was enlightening, mio tesoro. I don't know what to do about that right now, though. I do know that I have been thinking about playing more with my big brother all afternoon. That's what I'm going to do right now."** Blaine quietly steps out onto the patio. He snatches up the garden hose and sets the nozzle on hard-stream. Turning on the water, the curly-haired man shoots the water right between Cooper's butt-cheeks.

Cooper lets out a roar as the raft is sent into the shallows over the steps out of the pool. He swiftly steps out of the pool and starts running straight for Blaine. **"You are so going to get it!"**

Blaine drops the hose and dives into the water, laughing. Cooper dives in, too. Swimming is one activity in which the brothers are closely matched. As Blaine reaches the other end of the pool, he feels his brother's hands catch him around the waist. Cooper lifts Blaine into the air so his back arches over Cooper's shoulder. One of Cooper's hands starts playing with his brother's completely exposed body. His hand attacks Blaine's nipples which causes him to shudder and moan. Cooper's fingers rub through the sparse hairs of his brother's treasure trail. Wrapping his hand around Blaine's manhood, Cooper strokes him to full arousal. Without missing a stroke, Cooper drops Blaine from his shoulder into a standing position. With a slight tug on Blaine's shaft, Cooper maneuvers him into the pool-jet and holds him there.

As Blaine climaxes, he throws his head against Cooper's shoulder and begins nibbling on Cooper's neck. Blaine finds himself free to move on his own. Using his lips, tongue, and teeth, he nibbles his way down Cooper's well-defined body. Of course, he teases his brother's nipples mercilessly, causing Cooper to moan several times. Blaine kneels underwater and takes Cooper into his mouth. When he feels Cooper succumb to his actions, Blaine makes his move. Trading his mouth for his hand, Blaine pulls Cooper into the pool-jet. When Cooper whimpers, Blaine glides one hand down his brother's back and explores his ass. As two of Blaine's fingers work themselves inside Cooper, the older man shouts, **"BLAINE!"** The younger man grins wickedly at the sight of white clouds surfacing on the water.

Although incredibly turned on by the sight of Cooper and Blaine together, Kurt has refrained from joining the fun. _"As bizarre as all this is, it's still bringing them closer as brothers."_ Kurt sits on the rim of the pool and touches himself slowly and deliberately. He observes as the intimate play dissolves into innocent pool fun.

The brothers start swimming laps across the pool. It isn't a race so much as a test of endurance. During one lap, Blaine lifts his head and spies his lover and the attention Kurt is giving himself. He breaks from the lap and heads for Kurt. Rising from the water right in front of his partner, Blaine's mouth travels along Kurt's manhood, up his chest, and onto his mouth. This occurs several times without the couple realizing that Cooper has noticed.

It dawns on Kurt too late that the body hurtling toward him is not his partner. Cooper rises from the water to catch Kurt in his mouth as his hands roam up Kurt's torso. Kurt's eyes roll to the back of head as Cooper's fingers eagerly rub his body and his head bobs smoothly between the younger man's legs. _"My god! Cooper is so good at that. In my wildest imagination, I could not possibly come up with a fantasy to equal this!"_ From deep within his chest, Kurt releases a low moan.

Cooper feels his brother latch onto and squeeze his shoulders. A shiver runs up his spine as he feels Blaine's hardened length wedge itself between his ass-cheeks and ride up and down. Cooper's following whimpers tease Kurt all the more. All three moan loudly. Using his hand to stroke Kurt, Cooper turns his head to look at Blaine. He nearly spills when he beholds the pure lust in his brother's amber eyes.

" **B-Blaine, help me get the raft out of the water. I have an idea."** Cooper flashes a twinkling smile. The brothers get the raft onto the patio and Kurt arranges several towels across it. Cooper gets on the raft and settles on his hands and knees. **"Kurt, come and stand here. I want you in my mouth, again."** He glimpses Blaine standing off to the side. **"Blaine, use whatever means you like to get me ready for you to fill me up back here."** Cooper gives his own ass-cheek a slap.

While Cooper resumes pleasing Kurt orally, Blaine pulls the lube from Cooper's robe and kneels down behind his brother. He proves to Cooper that he knows exactly what to do with his juicy, soft lips and eager tongue. When Blaine begins using his lube-slick fingers, Cooper is moaning, the vibrations from which add a new level of sensation to Kurt. Once Blaine's pulsating member enters Cooper, all three rapidly find a mutual rhythm.

Kurt locks eyes with Blaine. They both lean over Cooper's back to share a heated kiss. Kurt's right hand reaches out to rub his fiance's torso, letting Blaine's body hair tickle his palm. That is what finally pushes Kurt over the edge and Cooper finds himself challenged to contain every drop.

A glint of sunlight in his eye makes Cooper look at the house. He chuckles loudly as points at the picture window overlooking the patio. **"Wouldn't that look stunning framed over Father's and Mother's mantle?"** All three look at the reflection of them naked on the raft, Blaine still thrusting into Cooper. They all smile and wave at themselves.

Blaine rubs is hands down Cooper's back and around to his chest, pulling him up onto his knees. Blaine's hands find Cooper's contoured abdomen and slip up to his pectoral muscles, and he doesn't forget to give his brother's nipples some attention. His hands run back down Cooper's torso to wrap themselves around Cooper's manhood. Still well-lubed, those fingers cause Cooper to erupt into the air, nearly hitting Kurt, who now sits on the raft watching the scene before him. The force of his release makes Cooper clench inside, which undoes Blaine who can no longer hold back and does indeed fill his brother.

After a brief rest, Cooper gets up and dives into the pool. When he surfaces, he turns to the young couple. **"Come on in, guys."**

Kurt wraps a towel around his waist. **"No, thanks. We're going to get cleaned up and start making dinner. We'll call you when it's ready. Proper attire is required."** Blaine wraps a towel over his neck and picks up his and Kurt's trunks as he follows his partner into the house.

 _ **~SCENE 3~**_

The elder Anderson brother steps out onto the patio. He has a cup of coffee in one hand and a croissant in the other. His navy robe is open, exposing that he's wearing nothing beneath it. **"Thanks for leaving me some breakfast, guys. That omelet was to d-"** He stops short when he perceives the sight before him. Blaine is kneeling in one of the chaise lounge chairs and is facing the back. Cooper can plainly distinguish the hard, corded tissue in the muscles of his back. Scanning down, the older man appreciates the sight of Blaine's ass which would not look out of place on a Grecian statue. Kurt is seated on the lounge behind his fiance and is using his mouth on Blaine's most intimate orifice. **"Well, that's a gorgeous picture to see first thing in the morning."**

Blaine touches Kurt's hair to get him to stop his ministrations. Blaine gets off the chair and pick up a small tube. **"Great to see you, Cooper. I've had some really dirty thoughts about you and Kurt and I wanted to try them out. Take this and lube up your hands really well. You've been trying to finger me for the last couple of days. Now is your chance and I want you to work me seriously loose."**

Cooper hasn't missed the fact that his little brother is standing nude before him, glistening and hard. **"Not a problem, but for what deviant purpose are you planning?"**

Blaine smiles broadly and nearly breaks into an excited little dance. He is most aware that his big brother is avidly checking him out. He steps over to the still landed raft and throws himself down on his knees and forearms. **"Come on, Coop. I want those fingers of yours so much."** He wiggles his hips. **"Aren't they just itching to dig in?"**

Cooper's eyes have not left Blaine's body. His dick is hard as steel and is yet to be touched. His fingers flex in anticipation and a low growl escapes from his throat. He drops his robe and kneels behind his brother.

Blaine moans when he feels fingers inside him. **"Cooper, god, you are so good at that."** Cooper bares his teeth and scissors his fingers with more determination. **"Yes, big brother, more. More!"** Cooper isn't even thinking anymore. He's simply giving Blaine everything he asks for. Blaine has been whimpering steadily for several minutes when his eyes open. **"Cooper, how many fingers are you using on me right now?"**

Cooper looks down to see both his hands working on his little brother. **"Uh . . . three from each hand."** He feels Blaine clench around his fingers.

Blaine rises to a kneeling position and gestures for Cooper to pull out. **"Thank you. As wonderful as that feels, I'm ready for what you were preparing me for."**

" **I still don't know for what, Blaine."**

" **You and Kurt are entering me at the same time."**

" **A spit-roasting like we did Cooper, yesterday?"**

" **No, mio tesoro. You and Cooper will be sharing one hole at the same time."**

" **Double penetration?"**

" **Yes, Cooper."** Closing his eyes, Cooper actually has to take hold of his member to keep himself under control. He must keep his hand still or risk losing it too early.

" **Sounds hot, little bro. How is this going to happen?"**

Blaine smiles and lies down on the raft. One hand rubs down his torso, and tweaks his own nipples. He strokes his shaft a couple of times before placing his hands under his back at the waist. **"I've been studying yoga for several years now. I wanted to increase my flexibility to aid in my dancing. But that flexibility has other benefits."** Blaine slowly lifts his legs into the air and over his head. His toes touch the raft on either side of his head.

Kurt and Cooper are transfixed as Blaine presents himself for them. Both men briefly fight for possession of the tube of lube. With both lengths gleaming in the sun, Cooper and Kurt await Blaine's directions.

" **Kurt, I want you to straddle me over my legs, so I can rest my legs against you if I need to. Cooper, I want you to face Kurt at my back. That way I can rest my spine on your legs if necessary."** The men take their positions and ardently but gently enter Blaine.

When the two men have set the tempo sliding with each other in Blaine's channel, Blaine turns his attention elsewhere with effort. _"With those two supporting me, maybe I can finally reach another goal from studying yoga."_ One hand strokes his member as he carefully lifts his neck and shoulders. With very little strain, Blaine manages to circle his lips over the tip as his tongue swirls around it. _"My god! The feelings from sucking myself and my body's reaction are incredible. I can't last much longer!"_ Surprising himself, Blaine shoots down his own throat. Moaning loudly, he clenches as he empties his juices. In turn, this draws the orgasms from both Kurt and Cooper.

Before withdrawing, Cooper reaches over to Kurt to caress his chest. Looking him in the eyes, Cooper says, **"Thank you for being there for him. He needs you."**

Kurt performs something between a chuckle and a giggle while one of his hands explores Cooper's torso. **"Thank you. He is very good for me, too."**

As they step away, Blaine slowly unfolds. When he is completely straightened out, he lets a triumphant smile stretch his succulent lips.

Cooper kneels beside his brother. **"Do you need help with . . ."** He notices that Blaine is spent. He sees the remains on Blaine's lips but his body has not been marked. Cooper's brows lift to crease his forehead. **"Blaine, did you-"**

The younger man nods vigorously. **"Just barely, but it was great!"**

All three dive into the pool to refresh themselves. After a few minutes of play, they sit together in the shallows of the pool.

" **So, what plans do you two have for the rest of the day?"**

" **We have to get packed to go back over to the Hummels. The staff will be returning to start readying the house before Mother and Father come back."** The brothers stand to share an embrace, making sure they rub their still naked bodies against each other.

Kurt splashes the brothers to get them to part. **"What are you going to do, Cooper?"**

Cooper grins devilishly. **"Oh, I'll just do some more studying. Then, I'll spend the rest of the day out here sunbathing in the nude. Give the staff something to see."** All three chuckle.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **A/N: I do hope I succeeded in titillating you. Please comment if so inclined.**_


End file.
